Head In The Clouds
by SeamusIsAfterMeLuckyCharms
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

Head in the Clouds chapter 1

By

Givetherabbitthefreakintrix

And

SeamusIsAfterMeLyckyCharms

Vulpecula POV

Stupid, stupid, stupid vampire! It was freakin' ridiculous! I hate him! He watches me sleep, he tells me what to do and when to do it, he tells me who to talk to, and I would rather date Peeves. The thought of the troublesome poltergeist made me sad. Hogwarts was my home. I had stayed to help rebuild, but after that I left England to go and do some soul searching. I ended up in the rainy town of Forks, which just so happened to be the only place in the entire continental US to be able to support a coven of vampires. One of which stalked me, and then sad he didn't love me. What in the name of Merlin's saggiest sweats was that about? Oh voldemort's nipple! I stormed in my house, only to find Jasper sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. He looked up as he heard the door slam and jumped off the couch.

"Bella I am so-" I stopped him.

"Jasper its fine, I have had so much worse it's not even funny, I know it wasn't your fault. Six vampires all giving off blood lust must have been hard to stand," I told him, patting his shoulder. Jasper nodded sadly.

"I'm still so sorry, I could have killed you, if there is anything I can do to make it up just say it. Please, I'll do anything!" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

When I finished he handed me a tissue and in true southern fashion said:

"Everythang will be alright Darling." I smiled nodding, and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jazz, you're a great listener, and I hope you know I really do consider you part of my family"

"Thanks Darling, I do get it though, the internal struggle, the killing to live, and I'm sorry you had to go through with that," I nodded, then stood up.

"I've got to go pack, my port key leaves in an hour," I stretched, joints popping. Jasper nodded quickly, standing up in one fluid motion.

" Write me if yah need anything, you know where to find us," I smiled and hugged him one more time.

"Same here, hopefully I'll see you again. Bye." He nodded and left. I apperated upstairs just because I was free now. I pulled my wand from my pocket and made my trunk pack its self, then made it levitate down the stairs behind me. It felt wonderful to do magic again. I sat on the couch and pulled out my favorite book. My beat up old copy of Hogwarts: a History. About twenty minutes later I packed my book and placed my index finger on last week's daily profit, and went whizzing away.


	2. Chapter 2

Head in the Clouds chapter 2

By

Givetherabbitthefreakintrix

And

SeamusIsAfterMeLyckyCharms

Vulpecula POV

I landed on my rear with a thump at the end of the drive at Malfoy Manor. I had lived there since I had turned twelve. I grinned as I levitated my trunk and walked down the drive. The Malfoys had gotten a bad rap after the war until it turned out that they had all been under the imperious curse. I was looking down as I walked, so I was completely unaware when I was tackled to the ground in a monster hug. I burst out laughing.

"Draco! You're squishing me!" I giggled, hugging him back.

"Good to see you too," he muttered, pouting. I rolled my eyes.

"Will you forgive me if I say I brought presents?" I asked. The pout dropped immediately and he grinned, nodding. I handed him my very heavy trunk and set off down the drive. He followed muttering about being used. We reached the house and I was pulled into a hug by my Aunt Cissy, who I realized was a lot like Esme. Uncle Lucious hugged me too, although he was a bit stiffer. Draco reached the steps just then, thumping my trunk down. The house elf, Doodles, came and took it away.

"Cula, it's wonderful to have you back!" Aunty gushed, leading me into the kitchen.

"It's great to be back, Aunt Cissy," I replied as we sat down. Draco came and sat next to me.

"So, what were the muggles like" Draco asked, looking curious.

"There just people who can't do magic, but instead they created amazing devises that work a lot like it, it was probably the most interesting experience of my life," I replied.

"Did you meet any cute boys?" Aunt Cissy asked, scooting in. Uncle Lucious and Draco began to slowly back away, but sat back down when I said:

"Does getting stalked by a vampire count?"

"How on Earth do you always manage to find the most dangerous thing, and then have it be drawn to you?" Draco shook his head.

"Who?" Uncle Lucious asked. I could see his hand inching towards his wand.

"His name was Edward Cullen, he was basically a control freak. He watched me sleep, and I couldn't really do anything about it without revealing that I wasn't a muggle, and no, neither of you are allowed to go kill him!" Uncle and Draco were slowly backing away again, but they sat back down. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to go to bed, this whole time difference thing is throwing me off," Aunt Cissy jumped up.

"Oh not yet Cula! We have a surprise for you!" she said. As if on cue the fire place turned green and out stepped my best friends.

"Harry! Ron! Luna! Hermione! Neville! Ginny! Fred! George!" I yelled running towards the fire place and I grabbed them all at once in a huge hug.

"It so great to see you guys! How have you been? Hermione what is that on your finger?" I screeched. She grinned and held up her left hand which had on the ring finger a silver ring with a small diamond on it.

"Congratulations! Who's the lucky guy? Is it Krum?" I asked, giggling as out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron's ears turn red.

"No, unfortunately it's not Krum, guess again!" she said, playing along.

"Ooh! I got it! Michel Coroner!"

"Nope, guess again!" she giggled.

"Well since he looks about ready to explode, congratulations to being engaged to Harry!" Harry, who had been taking a sip of pumpkin juice, began to choke. Ginny ran over and patted him on the back, giggling silently.

"Oi! She's not marrying Harry! She's marrying me!" Ron shouted, his face red. Everyone began to laugh, and I came over and hugged him.

"Yes I know Ron! Congrats!" I laughed. But then I became serious. I poked a finger in his chest.

"If you hurt Hermione at all I will hunt you down, and I will-"

"He's going to wet himself Pecky, calm down, everyone's already done that!" Fred laughed.

"So Vicky, how were the muggles?" Neville asked. Everyone was sitting down on the floor in a circle.

"Interesting, it's amazing what they can do without magic," I replied.

"What about boys? Honestly Vick, we want to know the good stuff!" Ginny asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I was flocked, there was this guy named Mike who followed me around like a little Labrador. Then there was Eric, who needed to find some zit cream. Oh and Tyler who thought the only way to make up for nearly killing me was to take me to prom, and then I was stalked by a vampire. Who watched me sleep." All of the guys looked murderous. Neville jumped up.

"Lala! Vampires are dangerous! And he STALKED you? He WATCHED YOU SLEEP! And you didn't do anything? I'm going to kill him! Who is he?" Neville growled. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"The past's the past, nothing can be done, besides, I'll never see any of them again, so no biggie." I calmed him down, eyeing the rest who were all inching towards their wands. Neville sat back down cross legged and I kept my hand on his shoulder.

"Besides, the narggles are probably making his head fuzzy," Luna nodded knowingly. Everyone talked about anything and everything, laughing and telling jokes. A few hours later Draco poked his head in. The effect was immediate. Every one jumped up wands pointing at him. He stepped forward hands up.

"Hey! That's my cousin you're about to attack!" I stepped in front of him hands on my hips giving out a Mrs. Weasely glare. They all shuffled their feet and lowered their wands.

"Um...Mum said she's going to bed, but your friends are welcome to stay the night, and to tell you that Doodles will be happy to make you dinner," he told us carefully, eyeing the wands.

"Thanks Drake, goodnight!" I waved.

"Night Cula," he turned around and walked out of the room, his hands in his pockets. I turned to glare at my friends.

"He is my cousin and you will treat him as such! You should be ashamed of your selves! He was under the imperious curse, Harry you were at his trial!" I hissed. They looked ashamed. I huffed and sat down.

"So, who's hungry?" I asked. They all raised their hands.

"Doodles!" I called. She appeared. Unlike most house elves, Doodles was clean, got a fresh pillow case every day, and was not beaten.

"Yes mistress Lestrange?" she asked looking up at me with large blue eyes.

"Would you mind getting us some dinner?"

"Oh course mistress, what would you like?" she asked.

"What do you want guys?" I looked at my friends.

"How about spaghetti?" Ron suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and pudding," Luna suggested. She nodded.

"Ooh! I'll go grab my candy stash!" I jumped up and ran out of the room. I began to run up the stairs, but tripped on something squishy sitting on the steps.

"Ooph!" I squeaked as the floor rushed up towards me. I landed on top of some squishy thing which let out a huff. I crawled to my feet to see my cousin sitting on the stairs looking depressed. I frowned and sat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong Draco?" I asked.

"What's it like to have friends? People who like you?" he sighed. I gave him a hug.

"It's the best thing in the world, I'm not going to lie, but you always have me, I'll be your friend, you know that!" he nodded and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Cula, you really do always know what to say," he whispered. I smiled and shrugged before running up the stairs. I moved my mattress and pulled out all my wizard candy, and then grabbed my muggle candy from my trunk. I ran back down the stairs, where Draco was still sitting, and back into the living room. I shut the door and turned to face my now concerned friends.

"Uh oh,"

"She's got,"

"That I,"

"Am going"

"To help somebody"

"Face,"

"What's wrong Pecky?" Fred and George asked. I slowly turned around.

"When I was going up the stairs I found my only cousin sitting on the stairs all depressed. Do you know what he asked me?"

"Why us blood traitors and mudbloods were still here?" Ron asked putting a protective arm around Hermione. I shook my head.

"He asked me what it was like to have friends," every ones jaws hit the floor.

"But he had tons of-" Hermione began.

"Tons of people who wanted some of his popularity and power, who used him, and all knew he was under the imperious curse" she shut her mouth, I saw her eyes get wet.

"That must have been terrible!" Ginny whispered.

"We should invite him to join us," Luna nodded to herself.

"Why?" Ron asked tactless and unobservant as ever.

"Cause he's sitting on the stairs in the dark moping! Does that sound like the Malfoy we knew? Who knows, he could be a totally different person!" Hermione replied smacking him on the back of his head.

"All in favor?" I asked. Everyone raised their hands, even Ron. I smiled, "be right back!" I turned and skipped away, he was still sitting there, mooring as Hermione put it. I skipped over and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He looked at me surprised.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting you friends come on!" I tried to drag him there but he was to strong.

"No!" I frowned and put my hands on my hips.

"Draco Lucious Malfoy if you don't get your butt in there right now so help me I will dye all your clothes pink now march!" I yelled. I heard laughter from the other room, and Draco practically ran towards the door. I grinned and snickered. That always works. I followed him skipping. He ran right into the room and I came in to see him panting.

"That girl is dangerous!" he puffed. Everyone laughed. I rolled my eyes but smiled. They were making an effort. Just then an owl flew in the window and landed on my shoulder. I took the letter and began to read.

Dear Miss Lestrange,

You have been requested to collect the Cullen family from Forks, Washington, U.S.A. Please bring them to Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall

Head mistress.

I groaned and passed around the letter.

"Guys I'll be right back, please no cannibalism, and if all my candy is gone when I get back there will be Hell to pay," I turned on my heal, back to the place I never thought I would return to.


	3. Chapter 3

Head in the Clouds chapter 3

By

Givetherabbitthefreakintrix

And

SeamusIsAfterMeLuckyCharms

Jaspers POV

I ran back to the house reeling. Little Bella Swan was a witch. Her real name was Vulpecula. She had seen war, she had her own demons. She could fly on a broom stick, she wasn't afraid of anything. She had to prove herself to everyone just like I had to. We are a lot alike if you think about it. I ran into the house and up to my room where Alice was packing. She turned around, and if she could have cried she would have been doing that just now.

"It's your fault you know, that we have to leave," she whispered at me. I took a step back. Did she really just say that?

"Alice why-" she cut me off, handing me a suite case. She threw me her ring.

"I can't love someone who nearly killed my almost sister, it's over, get out of my room." She turned around and continued packing. I stumbled out of our-her room, and down the stairs. I went into the dining room and sat down, my head in my hands. Did that really just happen? I was single... For the first time in eighty years. I weighed the pros and cons in my head. Lists always help me sort things out.

Cons

1) Alice basically just said she hated me.

I paused, unable to think of anything else. I decided to move on to pros.

Pros

1) No more being told what to wear.

2) I can wear my cowboy boots.

3) I don't have to hide my accent.

4) I can decide what to do and where to go.

5) I don't have to stay with the Cullens.

So far the pros outweighed the cons. I decided to stop making my lists. I heard Carlisle call a family meeting. Everyone sat at the table. Without looking up I felt the emotions. Once again I made a chart in my head.

Carlisle: excited and unsure

Esme: happy

Rosalie: furious

Emmett: angry

Alice: love

Edward: love

I looked up. Esme was beaming at Edward and Alice who were holding hands. I stopped my habitual breathing. They were-

"Yes we are Jasper, Alice and I have been in love for quite some time," he smirked.

"I'm so happy for you to!" Esme squealed. Rosalie stood up, her chair smacking the ground.

"So it's totally ok with you, that he's making us leave because he doesn't love Bella, and that his excuse is that we're too dangerous? Yah, Jazz is going to attack if Edward throws all his blood lust at him! And Alice, what are you thinking? Do you realize how much Jasper works for you? You changed his clothes, the way he speaks, his mannerisms, his hair, you molded him into what you wanted and now you're going to throw the ring at him and go make out with Edward not five minutes later? And Esme, your happy that your favorite children are happy! You couldn't care less about the rest of us! What is wrong with you people? Oh come on we're all thinking it!" she yelled. Emmet was glaring at Alice with so much rage that I could barely stand it.

"How dare you talk to her that way! What do you think you're trying to prove here?" Edward was now standing with his chair on the ground behind him, and Alice was whispering to him that he 'should just let it go' and 'can we leave? I don't want to fight.'

"Everyone settle down! We are a family! Now I have some very important news! An old friend of mine named Minerva McGonagall had mailed me offering all of us a job, she knows what we are. She is a witch, Yes they do exist. Recently others were a war of magic." I was listening intently. Vulpecula/Bella had mentioned a Professor McGonagall, and Carlisle was talking about magic. Could it be the same person?

"And the good side won, the final war took place at their school of magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, some of the death eaters, who were the opposing army, escaped. She was wondering if we would guard the school against them, I called you here to ask you what you thought." I kept my thoughts guarded. No need to tell Edward that particular piece of information.

"So, what do you think? Are you all up to it?" Everyone nodded, and Rosalie stormed off, followed by Emmet.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Twenty minutes, they are going to send someone called Vicky Lestrange to side along apperate us. Whatever that means," Carlisle answered. I kept my thoughts guarded. But I was quite happy, they were sending Bella or I guess she was really Vicky or... Ow... Brain pain. Twenty minutes later a loud bang resonated from the living room. We all ran in to see a tall thin girl, with curves in all the right places. She had wild black hair that spiraled down her back in tight curls. Her eyes were pitch black, she had pouty rose colored lips, and thick eyelashes. She was stunning. And then I realized. She was Bella.

"Hi, sorry to barge in like this, I guess I was off by a little. I'm Vulpecula Lestrange. Vicky for short, I'm here to take you to Hogwarts." She spoke with a strong British accent. Esme stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Hello I'm Esme Cullen, and this is my husband Carlisle, and my children For all intents and purposes Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Alice, and Jasper," Vicky nodded to all of us, her eyes narrowing slightly as she saw Alice and Edward holding hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen, lovely home you have here, and nice to meet all of you," she smiled.

"Oh please call me Esme dear, would you like anything to eat?"

"No thank you, we had best be-" she was cut off by a loud shrill scream coming from her pocket. She scrambled around and I noticed how strangely she was dressed. An ankle length black dress with skin tight sleeves that were see through and covered in spider web patterns, pointy black high heeled boots, and a black cloak. She pulled out a silver pocket watch that was steaming and screeching. She pressed a button on the side and it stopped. All of us relaxed.

"Sorry about that, but we're running a bit short on time, could everyone grab my arms? Hold your things tightly now, there we go. Now don't squeeze to hard I'd like to keep those attached. Alright here we go!" she twisted a little and I felt a sharp tug behind my belly button, and then the feeling of being stuffed through a small tube. Then it stopped and we were facing an enormous castle. It was up a hill behind tall iron gates. There was an inky black lake to the left.

"Welcome, to Hogwarts!" Vicky said pushing open the gates.

"Why didn't you take us all the way?" Emmett asked.

"You can't apperate onto school property, there are wards against it," she replied. She lead us to a carriage pulled by a skeleton like horse with leathery black wings.

"What are those?" Carlisle asked.

"Thesterals, you can only see them if you've seen death," she replied.

"Can you see them?" Alice asked. She laughed humorlessly.

"I fought in the war, I can see them," she replied. We were sitting in the carriage.

"But your only seventeen! You couldn't have fought! Your only human!" Edward protested. In a move so fast I didn't think q human could move, she was standing in front of him, holding a thin stick, a wand I suppose, at his neck. Her hair was turning red.

"I fought, I killed, I defended my family, I watched my friends fall, I may only be seventeen, but I've done things you can only imagine! Felt things, lived through things! Have you ever watched you mother kill your cousin? Watched someone lose their free will? Been completely helpless as you watched people die? Let me show you!" she hissed. She muttered a word under her breath and suddenly I wasn't in the carriage any more. I was in a room, watching an eleven year old Vicky and some black haired kid with glasses. They were smudged with dirt, bleeding from several cuts. They had their wands out and were facing a man who was slowly unwrapping a turban. Underneath was a snake like face. It glared at them and began to speak.

"See what I have become? See what you have done to me?" suddenly a fire broke out around them, and Vicky was thrown against the wall. The memory went black and the scene changed. Vicky and the same black haired kid were fighting a giant snake, with long fangs and bloody holes where it's eyes should have been. Then there was a where wolf, then her and the black haired kid were both. Tide to a grave stone. There was a rat faced man.

"Blood from his enemy, blood of a loyal follower bone of father," he said. Then she was watching a white haired man fall from a tower. Then she was flying dodging beams of light. Next she was at a mansion, withering in pain on the floor, being tortured by a nearly identical woman. Then- I lost count of how many horrifying things she had seen at the battle, how she had killed, how she watched people die. Suddenly we were back in the carriage.

"Yes, I can see them," she sat back down. Everyone looked at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry! That was-" Esme shuttered. Vicky nodded.

"But you want to know another secret?" she asked. We all nodded. And gasped as she changed into Bella. Well I pretended to, having already known this.

"Bella!" Edward pulled her into a hug. Then jumped back like he had been stung.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. She had her wand out.

"But you love me!" he yelled.

"Stupify!" she yelled, a beam of red light shot out of the tip of her wand and Edward slumped to the floor unconscious. Vicky changed back to what she originally looked like. She calmly sat back down.

"Bella Swan doesn't exist," she looked out the window.

"Why were you there?" Alice asked.

"I wanted a break, here I'm known as the friend of the boy. Who lived, one of the people who helped the chosen one defeat voldemort. The death eater's daughter. I wanted to know what it was like to be normal, so I created Bella," she shrugged.

"Would you let us get to know the real you?" Alice asked. Vicky pondered, then nodded.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything, I may not have known Bella but I would be honored to know Vicky," Rosalie replied. Vicky nodded.

"My name is Vulpecula Lestrange. My parents are the two most famous death eaters, Bellatrix and Rodolfus. I have an Aunt named Andromeda, and one named Narssissa, I have a cousin named Draco, and I used to have a cousin named Tonks, but she was killed during the war. She had a son named Teddy, who is my god child. He's a metamorphous like me, which means he can change his appearance at will, Tonks as one to. I am seventeen, and am going into my seventh year at Hogwarts because I skipped last year helping Harry find Horcruxes, which are very dark magic. My best friends are Harry Potter, the black haired kid from my memories, Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, two of his brothers, Fred and George, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. I played chaser on the Gryffindor Quditch team. Quiditch is a sport played on brooms, there are seven players on each team. I want to be an Auror when I'm done with school, and Auror is basically a wizard cop. My wand is Ash, eleven and a half inches, mermaid hair, that's about it," she shrugged. Everyone looked at her.

"You can fly... on a broom?" Emmett asked.

"Yup, and I can catch and throw a ball while moving a hundred plus miles an hour, two hundred feet in the air," she replied smugly.

"That sounds dangerous," Carlisle commented.

"Nah, nobody's died for a while, although Jane did go missing... oh no they found her in a toilet, and Harry lost all the bones in his arm, and then I was attacked by dementors... Maybe it a little dangerous, but it's the best thing in the world," she shrugged. We had reached the giant oak doors.

"McGonagol should be waiting for you inside, I need to get home, make sure nobody's killed my cousin. Bye!" she turned around and began skipping back down the hill. She was a fighter, she was strong and unsubmissive, she was an amazing person. And beautiful. I think I'm in love. To my right I heard Alice giggle. That can't be good.


End file.
